A surgical apicoectomy is the most common procedure for a surgical root treatment. Due to development of equipment and instruments, extracted teeth are preserved in an oral cavity. Recently, an importance of the surgical root treatment is further being extended and generalized.
A most salient technology of the surgical apicoectomy is performed to remove an infected nerve tissue in a tooth root and to form a cavity, in order to perform retrograde filling along a root canal in the tooth root in a root apex after incising the root apex. In this instance, the nerve tissue is typically removed using an ultrasonic tip. Using of the ultrasonic tip may minimize an incision during a surgery, and may minimize damage to a soft tissue, compared to a handpiece, and accordingly post-surgery side effects may be minimized and a quick wound healing may be expected.
However, since a conventional ultrasonic tip is manufactured by mechanical processing, it may be difficult to improve a processing precision, and only a material suitable for the mechanical processing may be used for the conventional ultrasonic tip. In addition, manufacturing costs may increase and a processing speed may decrease, which may act as disadvantages for a mass production.
Additionally, to delete a nerve tissue, a diamond coating layer is formed on a surface of the conventional ultrasonic tip. However, since diamond particles are easily dropped from the coating layer, a durability and a lifespan may be reduced, and a precision and convenience of a treatment may be deteriorated. In addition, when a leading edge of the conventional ultrasonic tip is modified a little, a diamond coating layer of the leading edge may be damaged, and accordingly the leading edge may not function normally.
Since teeth have various anatomical structures for each tooth, rather than having standardized anatomical structures, there is a need to develop an ultrasonic tip having different angles and different lengths based on a shape of each tooth. Conventional ultrasonic tips having various shapes are being sold, however, angles and lengths of conventional ultrasonic tips are fixed, and accordingly conventional ultrasonic tips may not be matched to various anatomical structures of teeth. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform surging using conventional ultrasonic tips, and an unnecessary dentine may be removed. Additionally, since a larger number of root apexes need to be incised, a long period of time may be required for a surgery, and post-surgery side effects and a recovery time may be increased.